


Finding Felicity

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Finding Felicity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place about a week after the first Drabble “Choices”  Slade and Felicity have their first face to face meeting.  Read "Choices" first before reading this. It'll make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yes, I will continue these as time goes on. I really appreciate all the feedback from the first one. You guys made the writing of this really easy. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to Olicity1013 on tumblr for the encouragement and beta. I love the idea of these two finally interacting. Please read and review. 
> 
> Arrow is owned by CW and DC. I make no money from this.

Finding Felicity

_One week later_

The morning sun peeked through the blinds waking Felicity forcing her to open her eyes. Reaching for her new glasses, she sat up in the large queen bed. For all accounts and purposes, she hadn’t been treated badly. In fact, she could say for a person who had been kidnapped, she had been treated exceptionally well. 

The room she had spent the last week in was painted a pale blue, with a soft cream carpet. A large couch sat in front of the fireplace with an ornate coffee table in front of it. Everything in the expansive closet was her size as well as few pairs of her shoes from her apartment. She even had several pairs of her favorite pajama bottoms in the drawers of the closet. But it wasn’t home. Not even close to it.

“Ms. Smoak?” a voice called from the other side of the bedroom door. “Mr. Wilson wants to know if you needed anything.”

“I need to go home!” she shouted, already knowing the response to her comment. 

The man, _Anthony_ , on the other side of the door grew quiet. “Not until he says you can, Ms. Smoak, you already know this.”

Grumbling, she climbed out of bed and stalked towards the door. “Then tell Slade I’ll be fine in my room.”

This was the routine that she had become accustomed to since she’d been taken. 

Anthony would come to her door every morning to ask if she needed anything. She would yell that she wanted to go home, he would tell her that she couldn’t, she would shout that she would be fine in her room. About an hour after that, she’d find a tray of food outside her door. Wash, rinse and repeat. 

****

Slade watched as Felicity moved around the bedroom preparing for her shower. The woman’s constant defiance annoyed him but intrigued him at the same time. She was much more than previously reported. When he decided on removing Felicity from the Oliver Queen stratosphere, he was told that she would be easy to break. He made a mental note to speak with Blood about his misinformation again. 

He shut his monitors down as Anthony walked into his office. “I see there’s been no change with our guest.”

Sighing, Anthony sat down in the leather chair. “Should I have the cook prepare her breakfast tray?”

“Absolutely, and bring it to me. I’ll take it to her myself.”

****

Hair wrapped in a towel, Felicity padded out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and large sweatshirt. She was surprised to smell bacon and coffee, inside of her room. It was supposed to be outside her door.

“Good Morning, Ms. Smoak.”

Startled, she turned to her left and saw her captor sitting on the couch, tray sitting in front of him. _Fuck._

“G’Morning,” she grumbled and sat back on the bed.

“We need to talk.”

“Are you going to let me go?”

“No.”

“Then we have nothing to talk about it.”

“You aren’t hungry?” Slade asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and filled his plate with the bacon that was currently torturing Felicity’s taste buds. 

_Fuck_. Her eyes followed every move as Slade fixed himself a hearty plate and began to eat. She wasn’t one to pass up breakfast and she hadn’t since she’d been taken but damn if the coffee wasn’t speaking to her baser instincts. 

“Cup of coffee, and that’s it, “ she said walking over to take the cup that Slade held out for her. 

Noticing her hesitation, he chuckled. “Don’t worry, its not drugged.”

“How can I be sure?” she asked taking the cup and tilting her head.

“You can’t,” he answered as he continued to eat. “But if you don’t mind, I’m going to continue my breakfast.”

She shrugged, and sat on the couch as far away from him as she could. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Slade looked over at her and smiled lightly. _Defiant to a fault._

 

***

Felicity drank her coffee slowly, deciding on how to approach the situation she found herself in. The moment Slade introduced himself, she knew who he was and what his involvement had been with Oliver. At least what Oliver had told her—which hadn’t been much.

Setting her coffee cup down, she cleared her throat. “I’m not sure why you think I have much to say. I’m no one.”

“You are absolutely _someone_. You and I both know that,” he responded, wiping his mouth with the linen napkin that had come with breakfast.

“I’m just an employee at Queen Consolidated…”

“Ms. Smoak, I’m not concerned with your day job. In fact, I’m more interested in your work with the Arrow and your relationship with Oliver Queen.”


End file.
